Echoes - tradução -
by Carolli
Summary: Suas últimas palavras ecoam em sua mente: "E então, você sabe, monsieur Marius, eu acredito que eu estava um pouco apaixonada por você". Mesmo anos mais tarde, quando Marius se casou, quando ele teve filhos, ele ainda ouve os ecos. Eles ficam repetindo em sua mente e ele sabe que sempre será.


Nota da Autora: Eu não possuo Les Misérables ou qualquer um dos personagens.

Nota da Tradutora: A história pertence a fantástica MissFyerabaMeponineSherlock que me permitiu traduzir e todos os direitos e créditos são dessa diva. Obrigada mais uma vez :)

Suas últimas palavras ecoam em sua mente. "E então, você sabe, monsieur Marius, eu acredito que eu estava um pouco apaixonada por você." E depois ela morreu.

Ela foi a primeira a morrer nas barricadas durante a Revolução Francesa de 1832. Éponine Thénardier, a menina que tinha passado por tanta coisa, que tinha lutado através da pobreza, que tinha sido forçada a viver nas ruas, e para vender tudo o que ela tinha, agora se foi deste mundo. Marius Pontmercy acha difícil acreditar que sua melhor amiga está morta. Ele se lembra de todos os momentos que já passou com ela e, ainda, as últimas palavras que ela lhe falaram estão sempre a ecoar em sua mente. "E então, você sabe, monsiuer Marius, eu acredito que eu estava um pouco apaixonada por você." Este ecos são tudo o que lhe restou dela. Eles a mantém viva em sua mente, mas apenas em sua mente. Por que ela está morta. Morto e enterrado.

Marius não pode mudar isso, não importa o quanto ele deseja que ele poderia. "Adeus 'Ponine ". ele sussurra. Ele nunca vai vê-la sorrir, nunca mais ouvi-la rir, nunca brincar com ela. Não. Ela não vai voltar neste momento. Ela foi para onde ele nunca mais pode alcançá-la. Não até o dia em que ele morrer. Metade de Marius deseja que ele pudesse acabar com sua própria vida agora, para que ele pudesse se juntar a ela. Mas ele sabe que não pode. Sua morte seria em vão, se ele se matar. Éponine morreu para salvá-lo, ela tomou a bala que foi destinada a ele. Ela salvou sua vida e sacrificou a sua própria. Marius se culpa pela morte dela, mesmo que ela pediu-lhe, em seus momentos finais, não se preocupar com ela, para esquecê-la. Marius nunca vai esquecer a sua melhor amiga, nem suas últimas palavras que sempre estará lá, ecoando em sua mente: " E então, você sabe, monsieur Marius, eu acredito que eu estava um pouco apaixonada por você. "

Ela o amava !

No entanto, Marius não sabia, não até seus últimos momentos, quando ela confessou seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Marius percebeu quão cego tinha sido, como óbvio Éponine tinha feito seus sentimentos por ele. Mas ele não tinha nenhum conhecimento. Agora ele sabe. Agora ele sabe que sua melhor amiga o amava, mas já é tarde demais para que ele imaginasse que ele a amava. Ele empurra este pensamento longe de sua mente, achando doloroso demais para insistir nisso. Ele não pode permitir-se a admitir que, na verdade, ele ama Éponine Thénardier. Se ele admitisse isso, em seguida, ele sofreria mais do que poderia suportar porque agora ela se foi. Não há nada que possa mudar isso. Éponine está enfim descansando e Marius é apenas uma sombra do que um dia foi.

Ele ainda ouve os ecos afinal. Mesmo anos mais tarde, quando Marius se casou, quando ele teve filhos, ele ainda ouvia os ecos. Eles invadem a sua mente e ele sabe que sempre será assim. Ele visita seu túmulo todos os dias e ele fala com ela. Ele tenta acreditar que ela realmente está lá com ele, mas ela não é e nunca será. Ela se foi, Marius sabe disso. Ela se foi há anos. Às vezes, mesmo que apenas por um momento, Marius é capaz de fechar os olhos e imaginar que ela está lá. Ele pode ver ela, sorrindo seu sorriso bonito. Ela ri e ele quase pode ouvi-lo. Mas, então, o riso é substituído pelos ecos de suas últimas palavras.

Em seguida, ele abre os olhos e vê o seu túmulo na frente dele. Apenas uma pedra, fria e cinza. Por baixo da terra. É aí que Éponine esta. Não na frente dele, sorrindo e rindo. Ela está morta. Esta realidade fria lava sobre Marius e reduz-lhe as lágrimas. Ela se foi e sua lápide lê-se:

Éponine Laurelène Thenardiér

1815-1832

Amigo, Irmã, a primeira a cair, O mundo é um lugar mais rico, porque ela viveu

Há um buquê de flores, contendo delphiniums, lírios, rosas, hortências, esporinhas e flores de laranjeiras, colocadas lá por Marius. Ele traz flores para ela toda vez que ele a visita, por isso há uma grande quantidade de flores. Éponine sempre adorava flores e, quando ela estava viva, ela foi muitas vezes chamada de uma rosa na miséria. Marius deseja que ela poderia estar lá com ele agora. Ele desejava que ela poderia estar viva de novo, ele desejava que ele pudesse vê-la, abraçá-la de novo. Mas ele sabe que não pode, que ele nunca vai ser capaz. Não até que ele morra e se junte a ela no reino de êxtase da morte. Mas esse dia está longe. Décadas passaram e ele nunca se esqueceu dela, ele ainda não deixou de ouvir os ecos. Seus filhos cresceram e casaram, ele e sua esposa envelheceram. Eles observam como seus netos correm ao seu redor, cantando e tocando, como fazem as crianças. Marius os observa e ouve Éponine: " E então, você sabe, monsieur Marius, eu acredito que eu estava um pouco apaixonada por você. " Ele nunca disse à sua esposa que ele ainda ouve-la, ela só me preocuparia. Ela não sabe que ele sempre ouve Éponine e que está tudo bem. Marius mantém as últimas palavras de Éponine para si mesmo. Embora o que Marius não sabe é que sua esposa ouve, à noite, quando ele está chorando por Éponine. Ele sente falta dela com cada fibra do seu ser e, embora ele é casado, ele ainda a ama.

Como Marius envelheceu, ele também recebeu uma das características que vem com a idade, as doenças. Ele está morrendo e ele não tem muito tempo de sobra. Sua família reunisse ao redor dele enquanto ele estava deitado, morrendo, em sua cama. Eles falam para ele com aquelas vozes abafadas e discursos normalmente utilizados quando se está morrendo. Sua esposa chora abertamente, assim como seus filhos e netos. Ele ouve os ecos mais alto do que nunca agora. Ele sabe que vai vê-la novamente em breve. Em seguida, ele fecha os olhos e ele respira fundo sabendo que essa respiração é a última. Quando ele abre os olhos de novo, ele vê seu corpo.

Ele está morto agora.

Ele olha em volta até encontrar o que estava procurando. Éponine. Ela está esperando lá, por ele. Ela sorri para ele e caminha em sua direção. Marius olha para si mesmo e descobre que ele não é mais doente ou velho. Ele é jovem novamente. E Éponine esta lá com ele. Ele abraça ela, divertindo-se com o momento. Ele esperou tanto tempo para vê-la de novo e agora, ela está lá. Ela está lá para orientá-lo para a vida após a morte. Ela é o seu anjo. Marius sorri alegremente. Ele já não ouve os ecos, não mais. Agora ela está realmente lá com ele, os ecos deixam o em paz.

"'Ponine ...", ele sussurra: "Eu senti sua falta!"

"Bem, eu estou aqui agora, senhor Marius."

"Isso é tudo que eu preciso saber." , ele responde. E então, eles partem deste mundo, finalmente juntos. Bem, espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
